Ema, Apollo and the Handcuffs part 2
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ema appears at Apollo's front door for more fun with him. Thanking you for the inspiration Blaze Ice x


"Who the hell's that…?" Apollo yawned, rolling onto his side to ignore the sound of hammering on his door. He grunted before crawling out from under the sheets and made his way to the door.

"Hello." Ema smiled, twirling the handcuffs on the finger, still dressed in a pair of pink pyjamas.

"E-Ema! What are you doing here? It's three in the morning…"

"Sis kicked me out for a while…"

"Why because of me?"

"No." She smiled. "So can I come in?"

"Uh…sure." He stepped to the side.

"So…what's happening?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing in particular." She yawned. "Sorry about this baby…"

"No, no. Take a seat." Apollo offered. When he sat beside her she crawled up and sat on his lap. "I really don't think I'm up for more continuous sex."

"Aww, come on, you've had a few hour's rest." She teased.

"Once, since you've bought the handcuffs." Apollo began to kiss her neck. She purred in delight and leaned back against him, moving her neck to allow him better access. He tugged her back into his lap, still kissing her neck.

She moaned in delight, arching her back against him. He squeezed her breasts through her blouse before straying his had further down her body. He pushed his hand under the waistband of her trousers and began to move his hand fluidly over her womanhood.

"That's good." She reached to undo the button of her pyjama trousers. "Put your hand under my pants." He slipped his hand under her underwear and could feel wetness already.

"I've barely touched you…" He whispered.

"Been dreaming of you." She admitted moving her neck so he could suck on the sensitive bit of flesh between her shoulder and neck.

"Hm? Really?" He teased as he slipped his fingers into the wetness.

"Oh!" She drew out her moan.

"So what surprises have you and your handcuffs bought with you today?" Apollo groaned as she shifted over his arousal.

"Do you have a shower?" She groaned as she felt his fingers sliding deeper.

"Of course." He groaned.

She stripped him of all of his clothing, except his boxers and had stripped herself of all but her black lace bra and thong.

"Ohh la la." Apollo purred.

"I'm in charge now baby." She growled in his ear. "Shall we?" She clamped a set of cuffs on each wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Apollo asked as he broke their kiss.

"Hehe." She climbed into the bathtub and powered up the shower. "Come here." She purred. He climbed under the spray with her and pushed her against the cold tiles, sliding his fingers into her and forcing his tongue back into her mouth.

As soon as she got over the initial shock of what he was doing she pushed him back and reached up to fasten the cuffs over the railing where the shower curtain was hung.

"Oh god! You've gotta be kidding baby!" Apollo groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll let you down...eventually." She purred, tracing a line of muscle on his chest.

She knelt down and pulled his drenched boxer shorts from his body, along with her bra (which was sticking to her). She kissed the head of his penis and he shifted – the cuffs rattling on the railings. She enveloped him with her mouth.

He groaned and shuffled as pleasure built up.

"E-Ema! M-my legs are gonna!" He was shaking as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"It's ok, I'll catch ya!" She knew he was approaching release. That was what she wanted, to feel his red hot desire in her mouth.

She undid the cuffs before getting back down and making him release. Apollo fell forward into her arms, panting.

"Oh god that was good!" Apollo panted as he reached out to stop the spray from the shower. She opened her mouth, her face an expression of pure joy revealing the white fluid in her mouth. She swallowed it down, licking what remained off her lips.

She pulled him into a heavy kiss.

"Brr, it's cold." She moaned. Apollo climbed out the bath and reached for his towel.

"Come here." He wrapped the towel around his back but left the front open. She climbed out, shedding her wet thong as she did and joined him in the towel, entwined in a hug.

The cold of the metal from the cuffs caused her to jerk back at first but the warmth of her new lover was more enticing.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Apollo asked.

"Carry me." She purred. "And I'll think about it." He lifted her into his arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

-x-x-

His bed was much more comfortable than hers so she only wanted to rest the second she touched the covers.

"So can we rest?" Apollo asked.

"Of course." She purred. She stretched herself like a cat and Apollo watched in quiet awe. He joined her under the sheet and she curled up in his arms.

"Hey Ema…you said you didn't have sex for ages…" Apollo whispered.

"…Yeah…" She yawned.

"I thought you dated that police officer a few months back."

"Yeah and he left me. Got with his ex." She turned to face him. "I could break them up if I _really _wanted to though." She tugged one of the handcuffs, pulling Apollo's wrist with it.

"Why?"

"I'm still sleeping with him, or rather, I was."

"What?"

"I slept with him after he got back with his ex." Ema replied.

"When?" Apollo asked alarmed.

"About a month ago. There's no need to worry though, you're the only boy for me now." She purred.

"So are we going to make all this official or are we just going to be fuck buddies?" Apollo asked.

"There's three in this relationship – me, you and the handcuffs." Ema purred as she fell to sleep.

-x-x-

In the morning, she would remember to tell him she hadn't really been kicked out, she'd climbed out her window and driven to Apollo's.


End file.
